


Nowadays you’re still my paradise

by mycherrylimes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycherrylimes/pseuds/mycherrylimes
Summary: Mau bagaimanapun, Jaemin memang sudah terjerat senyum Renjun yang kadang membuatnya merinding itu.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Nowadays you’re still my paradise

Jaemin suka seseorang.

Matanya suka mengerjap lucu. Lesung pipinya suka sembarang muncul saat dia tersenyum. Sayang sekali gigi kecil yang senang mengintip itu sekarang tiada. Tertawanya kadang keras sekali kentara bahagia. Tangan kurusnya benar-benar pandai menggoreskan apapun di kanvas. Kecintaannya hanya kartun kuda nil gendut warna putih.

Mereka bertemu waktu sama-sama menginjak tahun kedua di kampus. Jaemin sedang jelek-jeleknya, rambutnya lepek, tangannya meremat gulungan kertas putih berisi petunjuk teknis dan rundown acara. Dahinya mengerut dalam, kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai tak sabaran, matanya melirik pintu kentara menunggu seseorang— atau lebih datang.

Tiba-tiba Donghyuck menubruknya sambil terengah, "Jaemin! Mereka sudah di sini, masuk lewat pintu selatan. Mark _hyung_ bilang padaku kalau dia _nyetir_ seperti orang gila. Wah, keren juga nyalinya tapi untung tidak ada kemacetan, sih."

Jaemin hanya mendengus lalu cepat-cepat menghubungi rekannya yang ada di bagian panggung, memastikan kalau jalannya acara tak molor lebih banyak dari yang mereka bayangkan. Kesal sedikit; sedikit banyak tepatnya. Jaemin berdecak pelan sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar dari belakang panggung, menuju pusat gempita konser tahunan yang diadakan kampusnya itu. Donghyuck berjengit melihat ekspresi Jaemin yang jarang ditunjukkan selama dia kenal pemuda itu dua tahun belakangan. Asal Donghyuck tahu saja, Jaemin juga bisa merasa marah walau rambut merah mudanya cenderung mencerminkan karakter sebaliknya.

Hembusan napas keras-keras Jaemin mengiringi langkah mereka berdua, Donghyuck berdehem sejenak, "Sudahlah, Na. Sekarang yang paling penting kita tidak akan bertemu skenario paling buruk yaitu dibubarkan polisi karena melebihi waktu yang diizinkan. _Band_ sebelum _Zero_ _Mile_ juga setuju memotong jatah durasi mereka, kebetulan ada urusan mendadak katanya."

"Aku tahu, untungnya begitu. Hanya saja bukankah ini sedikit tidak profesional? Kita sudah menjemput mereka tepat waktu. Jangan mentang-mentang sedang naik daun jadi seenaknya, dong. Tim acara sudah hampir botak menyusun _rundown_ sejak minggu-minggu lalu."

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di sisi paling kiri penonton. Menghadap panggung besar dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu yang kadang menusuk mata.

"Aku yakin mereka punya penjelasan sendiri. Sudah hampir penghujung konser, lemaskan sedikit bahumu," Donghyuck menepuk bahu kiri Jaemin sebelum melenggang pergi mengawasi bagian lainnya.

Donghyuck itu wakil ketua pelaksana, Jaemin mengagumi mentalnya yang tidak meledak-ledak karena sungguh! Donghyuck itu orangnya meledak-ledak! Lebih-lebih kalau menantang main _game_. Jaemin sedikit nelangsa waktu merenungi sikap dirinya yang berbanding terbalik.

Pemuda itu baru selesai menggores sedikit catatan di kertas yang sedari tadi dibawa, hendak menjangkau protofon di saku kemeja untuk memberi rekan-rekannya instruksi. Sebuah minuman isotonik terjulur di depan wajah Jaemin.

"Aku mengambilnya dari jatah panitia. Mukamu kusut sekali. Aku mendengar dari Jisung— anak acara juga, turut prihatin dengan kemungkinan konser kita dibubarkan paksa polisi."

Jaemin menelisik tanda pengenal lawan bicaranya. Huang Renjun dari divisi dokumentasi. Lalu menjemput botol minuman yang ditawarkan dan meneguknya sesuka hati.

_Zero_ _Mile_ sudah naik panggung. Anggotanya sibuk menyetel instrumen meskipun tidak lama, lantas dengan aba-aba memainkan melodi yang hampir dikenal seluruh orang di tempat itu.

"Terima kasih untuk minuman dan ucapan belasungkawamu, Renjun? Apa aku melafalkan namamu dengan benar?"

Renjun mengangguk. Aksennya benar-benar jelek tetapi dia tidak akan mengungkapkannya. Manik matanya berkilau memandang penampilan _Zero_ _Mile_ yang memesona.

Jaemin menyaksikan Renjun yang kelihatan benar menikmati sajian di panggung, bagai menunjukkan terang-terangan ini lah salah satu waktu terbaik di hidupnya. Tetap saja tak membuat Jaemin berhenti penasaran, "Kenapa tidak memotret? Bukannya itu tugasmu?" Jaemin menyadari kamera DSLR yang tak bekerja dan cuma dipegang erat Renjun.

"Baterai kameraku habis. Temanku sedang mengambilkan baterai cadangan tetapi belum kembali," tidak melirik sedikit pun ke arahnya, Renjun membalas dengan senyum kecil; bukan untuk Jaemin, untuk lima laki-laki di atas panggung.

"Sangat menyukai mereka? Yang hampir merusak acara kita?"

"Tidak pernah dengar mereka sebelumnya? Anggota _Zero_ _Mile_ alumnus kampus kita."

"Tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Renjun mendengus geli, "Dengar ya tuan kepala divisi acara, aku memang menyukainya dan aku tidak peduli kalau seseorang sepertimu sedang menyangsikan seleraku karena alasan pribadi."

Jaemin menampik, "Hey, hendak merugikan semua panitia dan penonton di sini bukan alasan pribadi namanya."

Renjun yang memakai kaus panitia, bersurai serupa warna arang, dan punya dua tindik di telinga kanannya mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Senandungnya lolos menggelitik telinga Jaemin, membuatnya sedikit kehilangan fokus.

"Memangnya tak takut kalau betul polisi datang dan membawa kita semua ke kantornya?"

"Kamu berpikir kita akan dipenjara karena hal ini?"

Jaemin mengendurkan bahu tanpa sadar, "Kita tidak?"

Renjun tergelak di tengah kebisingan. Entah apa yang ada di kepala si perfeksionis Jaemin hingga membuatnya berpikir konyol; menurutnya. Kiranya tawa Renjun sedikit ofensif, Jaemin memberengut tak suka, "Memang kamu tahu rasanya dipenjara?"

"Tahu."

Jaemin mendelik, "Heh?"

"Beberapa kali, waktu bermain monopoli," lagi Renjun tergelitik dengan raut wajah Jaemin setelahnya. Kalau saja dia tahu, Jaemin tengah berusaha menolak asupan informasi baru ke otaknya; bahwa seiring sayup suara vokalis _Zero_ _Mile_ , ada lesung pipi menawan yang muncul kala Renjun tersenyum, membuat lengan Jaemin merinding waktu memikirkannya meski secuil.

_Holding_ _your small hand that's prettier than the ocean,_

_this place where we're dreaming the same dream is paradise._

Jaemin tidak lagi sangsi pada _Zero Mile_ setelah Taeyong membungkuk dalam-dalam, meminta maaf atas keterlambatan _band_ yang digawanginya. Melimpahkan kesalahan pada Yuta yang diare karena bersikeras makan ramen pedas meski sudah dilarang.

Selepas penutupan panitia, Jaemin mengejar Renjun yang asyik berjalan dengan Chenle. Menggumam bahasa yang tidak Jaemin pahami. Namun saat Renjun berbalik, Jaemin ingat apa kepentingannya. Dia menyodorkan ponsel, "Minta nomormu. Supaya mudah kalau mau mengajak main monopoli bersama."

Malam itu dihabiskan Jaemin dengan mengganggu Renjun lewat pesan-pesan tidak pentingnya, menggulir akun media sosial milik Renjun, memekik gemas pada swafotonya, membuat catatan mental kalau Renjun suka ini, suka itu. Lalu sedikit sedih ketika Renjun membeberkan alasan tak ada lagi gingsul kecil miliknya. _Aku pikir kamu terlihat bagus dengan itu._ Pesan terkirim.

_Apa sekarang aku tidak terlihat bagus?_ Pesan diterima.

_Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, kamu selalu terlihat bagus._ Pesan tidak berbalas lagi. Esoknya, Renjun beralasan dia jatuh tertidur, kelelahan. Jaemin tidak mempermasalahkan.

Jaemin suka seseorang.

Senandungnya menenangkan hari ribut. Malam itu langit mendung tak nampak satupun kerlip. Hatinya kosong melompong. Tak ada yang berniat masuk bahkan tanpa mengetuk.

Baik Renjun maupun Jaemin tidak berhitung telah berapa lama mengenal satu sama lain. Intensitas pertemuan mereka tak sesering ajakan bermain _game_ Donghyuck tetapi pertukaran pesan sudah menjadi rutinitas seperti makan, minum, tidur, dan buang air. Kecuali sore itu.

Langit sudah kelabu sejak pukul satu siang. Gerimis yang tak kunjung berhenti memaksa Renjun diam di perpustakaan fakultas lebih lama dari biasanya. Dia menyimpan dokumen di salah satu folder dalam laptop sebelum membuka buku yang baru diambil. Memutuskan memindai bahan bacaan sembari menunggu Jaemin membalas pesannya. Terakhir pemuda itu bilang ingin mengerjakan tugas produksi tabloidnya.

Ponsel Renjun yang disimpan di atas meja bergetar. Melirik pada nama pemanggil, mengernyit sebab Jaemin seharusnya tahu di mana Renjun berada sekarang. Namun rasa kagetnya menyeruak lebih saat suara Jaemin mampir di telinganya. Buru-buru membereskan barang dan melangkah keluar cepat-cepat.

"Renjun, sudah selesai belum? Jadi mampir tempatku? Kalau iya— bisa minta tolong sekalian beli obat flu di jalan?"

Renjun hampir mengumpat ketika Jaemin dan hidung melernya menoleh dari layar komputer di depannya; menyambut Renjun. Pemuda itu sekonyong-konyong mendekat dan menempelkan punggung tangan di dahi dan leher Jaemin. _Sedikit demam._ Renjun melirik ke komputer. _Serta masih memaksa menunaikan kewajiban tugasnya._

"Awalnya aku ingin mengomel soal kamu menyuruhku membeli obat, tetapi sepertinya pantatmu sudah dilem di depan komputer ya?"

Jaemin berusaha _nyengir_. Hasilnya jelek sekali, "Maaf Renjun, aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan tugasku. Lagi pula kamu akan lebih marah kalau aku tidak memberitahumu sebelum kamu datang."

Renjun membenarkan dalam hati. Lantas mengawasi Jaemin minum obat. Netranya bergulir ke layar komputer, "Butuh bantuanku?"

Gelengan didapat Renjun, "Tidak, tidak usah. Ini hampir selesai kok, kamu sudah banyak membantuku waktu menyusun konsep. Aku memang agak payah dalam urusan desain begini _an_ , kamu tahu kan?"

"Ya tetapi warna lavender bukan ini."

Jaemin tercenung. Menit-menit selanjutnya dihabiskan Renjun untuk memaparkan perbedaan warna lavender dan lilac untuk orang sakit di hadapannya. Pukul sepuluh malam, tugas Jaemin tuntas.

Kaki-kaki mereka berkelindan setelah memutuskan nonton film di kamar Jaemin. Pemuda itu merengek tak membolehkan Renjun pulang lalu memaksanya tinggal semalam dengan dalih besok tanggal merah. Renjun tidak punya alasan menolak, terlebih bocah besar di sampingnya ini butuh perhatian lebih.

"Renjun? Terima kasih."

"Hm?"

"Renjun, apa kamu ingat sudah berapa bulan kita mengenal? Aku tidak ingat sih, yang aku tahu hanya kenyataan kalau aku sangat bersyukur mengenalmu."

Renjun menelan keripik kentang yang sedari tadi dikunyah, "Karena aku, tugasmu jadi lancar, begitu?"

Lawan bicaranya mengusakkan hidung di pelipis Renjun gemas, "Lebih dari itu. Berkatmu aku jadi tahu rasanya diperhatikan, dikhawatirkan. Ya, walau kamu tidak mau mengakui juga." Jaemin mengeratkan selimut di tubuh mereka berdua. Dia melesakkan hidung di pucuk kepala Renjun yang wangi permen karet, mengendusnya pelan.

Jaemin serasa ingin meledak. Bulan-bulan terakhir yang dihabiskan bersama pemuda dalam dekapannya itu sungguh membuat kepalanya memutar seperti kincir angin. Sulit menemukan jawaban ilmiah kalau isinya hanya Renjun, Renjun, dan Renjun. Jika tujuannya semata-mata memastikan Renjun tidak pergi jauh dari sisinya.

Renjun baik. Renjun baik. Kemudian kilas balik perlakuan pemuda itu mampir, ketok palu, membenarkan hingga Jaemin merasa penuh. Terlalu penuh, Jaemin yakin dia terlalu beruntung. Padahal dirinya bukan siapa-siapa, bukan apa-apa.

"Hey, kenapa menangis? Kepalamu pusing sekali ya?," Renjun sontak menoleh, terheran dan khawatir menjadi satu.

"Ah tidak kok. Maaf ya, kalau sakit aku memang jadi melankolis begini."

Renjun tidak menjawab, memilih mengesat air mata yang jatuh lewat pipi kurus Jaemin.

"Renjun?"

Jaemin menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, "Mau jadi pacarku tidak?"

Bukan hal aneh seumpama Renjun terlihat tidak terkejut sama sekali. Namun tatapan Renjun yang menusuk tepat di sentral maniknya, memicu Jaemin untuk ketar-ketir juga.

"Hanya kalau nilai tugasmu ini bagus dan tidak membuatku malu."

Jaemin tersenyum manis. Bertahan dua detik saja sebelum _cengiran_ lebarnya mampir, "Tentu saja bagus! Kan calon pacarku sendiri berkontribusi besar."

Sedikitnya Jaemin yakin dia hanya setengah bercanda dan setengahnya mengatakan kebenaran, atau mungkin karena pengaruh udara dari alat pendingin ruangan tetapi pipi dan hidung Renjun terlihat memerah. Jaemin lantas khawatir Renjun tertular flu darinya. Namun Renjun berdalih jika imun tubuhnya bagus.

Membuat Jaemin lebih suka, sangat suka seseorang itu.

Gelap matanya lebih indah dari kelabu langit. Dia berbicara bahasa yang tak Jaemin pahami. Tersenyum sebentar lantas mengusak pucuk kepala. Jaemin meletup-letup dibuatnya.

Merambah setahun lebih mereka bersama, Renjun mengecat surainya pirang. Tindiknya bertambah masing-masing dua di telinga. Totalnya ada empat di telinga kanan, dua di telinga kiri. Jaemin terperangah kala melihatnya pertama kali, mirip malaikat yang jatuh dari surga katanya. Sehabisnya, lemparan tomat mendarat di dahi Jaemin.

"Na, kamu pernah berpikir untuk punya tato tidak?"

Jaemin mengangkat alis, "Tidak Renjun, aku tidak ingin mencoret-coret tubuhku."

"Ten- _ge_ terlihat keren."

"Aku tidak keren?"

Gelengan kepala, "Tidak. Kecuali kamu mau membuat satu bersamaku, bagaimana?"

Esoknya, rasa sakit yang ditahan mati-matian meleleh saat melihat roman senang Renjun.

"Jangan biarkan orang lain melihatnya, hanya kita berdua yang boleh," ucapnya menunjuk rajah baru di bawah tulang selangka Jaemin.

Jaemin?

Oh, dia memekik gemas lalu sibuk mengungkung Renjun dan menciumi seluruh wajah kekasihnya.

Renjun memang punya beragam cara untuk membuat Jaemin mengiyakan permintaannya. Tidak muluk-muluk juga sih, Jaemin kadung berjanji pada diri sendiri serta ingin Renjun selalu bahagia. Sejauh ini permintaan pun tidak jauh dari nalar. Tidak terjawab juga sebetulnya, apa Jaemin menggunakan nalar kalau berkenaan dengan Renjun atau miliknya sudah terlanjur malfungsi.

Dua bulan selepasnya, mereka tidak sengaja bertemu ibu Jaemin. Sumpah, Jaemin tidak pernah menyembunyikan hubungan. Ibunya pun sudah tahu meski belum pernah bertemu Renjun secara langsung.

"Renjun anak yang baik dan sopan."

Ibunya membuka dialog sehabis Renjun pamit pulang. Jaemin berusaha menyimak baik-baik sembari membalas beberapa pesan teman-temannya.

"Teh buatannya enak."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, dia meneruskan, "Sudah berapa lama kalian? Setahun ya?"

Jaemin menggumam mengiyakan. Sungguh, kadang dia bingung atau merasa apa ya, ibunya terlalu khawatir. Bukan hal yang buruk tentu. Jaemin maklum itu salah satu bentuk perhatian, lagi pula dia juga sayang sekali dengan ibunya.

"Kamu sudah berpikir serius? Tidak mencari yang lain? Tidak ada yang lain?"

Jaemin mengernyit. Ibu bicara apa.

Topik itu tidak berhenti. Jaemin kehilangan kemauan untuk menghitung. Agaknya selalu disisipkan setiap menghubungi lewat saluran telepon hingga minggu-minggu setelahnya.

Jaemin tidak mau menganggap serius, kalau-kalau ibunya memang serius.

Memang tidak ada yang lain?

Renjun membuka pintu, membawa kantong besar— kemungkinan berisi bahan makanan untuk Jaemin, "Aku mengurangi jatah kafeinmu. Rasakan. Mulai sekarang lebih banyak minum air putih dan jus saja."

Jaemin tergelak. Malamnya mereka habiskan untuk makan _pizza_ dan nonton film menyedihkan. Jaemin tidak ingat judulnya, yang dia perhatikan cuma kapan Renjun membutuhkan tisu untuk membesut hidung dan air matanya. Dia mesti sigap menyuplai.

Pukul dua belas malam, Renjun tertidur di dekapannya. Kantuk belum kunjung datang menemui Jaemin, jemarinya teratur mengusak pelan surai dan punggung Renjun bergantian. Entah mengigau entah apa, Renjun beringsut mendekat, bibirnya tersimpul, melesakkan kepala di dada Jaemin lebih rapat.

Ribuan perasaan menyenangkan menggelitik perut Jaemin.

Renjun itu ceroboh. Dia pernah kelupaan memasukkan garam waktu memaksa membuat sup untuk Jaemin yang ingin. Membuat kekasihnya berjingkat menabur garam di panci saat Renjun lengah.

Ah, Jaemin jadi ingat saat dia kehabisan kaus kaki gara-gara pengering miliknya rusak. Sore itu sudah berjanji menemani Renjun membeli kanvas baru. Jaemin masih ingat mata kakinya kedinginan tergelitik angin musim gugur, Renjun mengerjap lalu merogoh tas. Detik berikutnya meletakkan sepasang kaus kaki kesayangan di telapak tangan Jaemin, "Semoga muat dipakai, ya."

Renjun punya cara-cara sederhana untuk membuat Jaemin merasa paling beruntung. Merasa paling disayangi. Dia yakin tentang itu.

Melirik pada naik turun teratur pundak kekasihnya, Jaemin berulang kali mengecup ujung kepala Renjun yang sudah tenggelam dalam tidur. Suara ibunya bergema lagi. Tidak ada yang lain?

Oh bu, memang tidak ada yang lain.

"Renjun, apa ayahmu punya kriteria khusus untuk jadi menantunya? Jaga-jaga supaya aku tidak ditolak saat melamarmu."

Renjun memakan serealnya, "Tidak tahu, nanti aku tanyakan pada ayah."

"Apa aku harus bisa berbicara mandarin dengan baik?"

Renjun mengangguk-angguk, "Mungkin saja. Melafalkan namaku saja kamu masih payah."

"Namamu kan masih bisa kuganti dengan kata sapaan lain. Seperti, sayang misalnya atau _baby_ atau _baobei_ ," Jaemin membuka mulut, minta disuapi.

Waktu sarapan pagi itu lalu dihabiskan Renjun membimbing Jaemin melafalkan namanya dengan benar. Hitung-hitung menguatkan kesabaran. Ah, Jaemin sungguh-sungguh akan berusaha keras.

Sebab Jaemin suka seseorang.

Yang namanya susah dilafalkan, lidahnya suka menyerah duluan.

**Tamat.**


End file.
